A Heist Gone Wrong
by Kage no Kuni
Summary: "Lightning" Claire Farron, the fastest cat-burglar from Bohdum to Palumpolum (literal: cat burglar), has somehow become this crazed human's hostage in a heist gone wrong! T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The sun began to rise over the mountain. It's dim light reflected against the mist, creating a shroud. Dew drops fell from green leaves onto the forest floor below. A slow sigh that could not be heard escaped a pink haired woman in a tree.

The term "woman" is used loosely.

She waits on her haunches from above, a champagne pink tail dangling behind her, ears drawn but alert to any sounds. She'd been waiting in this tree since sundown, through rain and cold. Waiting to see if she was followed. It would seem she wasn't, or at least, wasn't followed very far.

She dropped out of alertness, satisfied that she'd gotten away. She didn't earn the moniker "Lightning" by getting caught after a heist. Though this time, she'd cut it seriously close, taking gold she had found was on its way to be traded for a slave of apparently high quality. _If they didn't want their riches stolen, they should have hired more guards,_ she thought. "Rich fools."

"Well, We can't all be poor fools, can we?" A voice sounded below her. Lightning's tail lifted in surprise. She looked down. A dark-skinned woman stood below her, a wolf-like grin etched on her face, though beastman she was not; her target had had a discriminatory dislike of all beastmen, which is why Lightning had to attack from the outside instead of in. No, this woman was human, though with her toned muscles and her heavy-as-honey accent... _No time to want to be captured,_ she thought, shaking herself. She jumped down from her hideaway.

"What purpose do you have in giving chase, human? Afraid of your Master's whip?" She quipped.

"listen 'ere, pussycat, you've set me behind schedule so just return what you took." The human said, wanting none of Lightning's nonsense. Her green eyes shone with a determination; _how curious_ , she thought.

She strutted further into the undergrowth, putting some space between her and the human. "Too bad, little pet, I hid the gold before I took this spot, so I'm afraid I can't return it~" she sang. The human was instantly riled; if she had stayed closer, she surely would have a hand to her throat, or worse. Death was written in her stare. "The others have surely returned to be punished already, your Master is lucky to have a pet so loyal," she mused.

Before even she could register it, the woman did have a hand to her throat. _How could a human move so quickly? "_ You fool!" The human growled. "You've ruined everything!" With incredible strength, she threw the beast-woman into a tree, her back slamming into its trunk. "Is this just a game to you?" She yelled, "Thanks to you, Vanille...Vanille..."

Were those... Tears? _Seems I've misunderstood._

* * *

Fang had put a lot of planning into this, and finally, it seemed all the pieces had come into place. She had passed the interview process to guard this particular caravan on its way to buy a particular slave from the port city. She, like the other mercs, weren't allowed to peek at the treasures held within the caravan, but it was obvious that a hefty sum was being paid.

A hefty sum for the slave girl that could speak to the dead.

It had been a complete tragedy, the tribe mourned when Vanille had been taken from them, but none more so than Fang. She had gone into the forest for three solid days, not speaking to anyone. Some clansmen thought they'd lost her, too.

In a way, they did. She wasn't the same without Vanille, and she decided, on that third, rainy day, she wouldn't rest until she'd saved her. She'd tear down the sky if she had to.

She had it planned to a science; she'd exchange the money for Vanille, then on the return trip she'd take out the other mercenaries and drop the caravan somewhere. Then the two of them would go home, and it'd be just like she'd never left...

These plans seemed to shatter around her when a pink beast-woman attacked their caravan. She'd heard of a pink cat by the name of Lightning who stole from the wealthy if the money went to dirty causes. For certain, she lived up to her moniker; she took out the guards that refused to step aside with hard moves that came blindingly fast. She broke in and out of the caravan with a speedy sort of grace, like watching an expert at eating with chopsticks at a food tournament. It was a sight to behold, and it left the remaining guards staring in awe.

It wasn't until she was a pink silhouette in the distance that Fang snapped from her stupor and gave chase. She was the only one that did.

 _Vanille...wait just a bit longer... I'm still coming for you!_

Yes, she would tear down the sky to save her. She'd hunt through this entire forest if she had to.

She would break every bone in this cat's body if it meant seeing her again.

* * *

"Wait, calm down, we can talk this over," Lightning said soothingly. "I can help you, won't you let me make this up to you?" She'd come to a very grave misunderstanding, she realized. The human woman continued to approach her, slowly, menacingly. Despite her natural advantages, Lightning found herself paralyzed with fear.

"Let me take you to it, you don't have to do this,"'she pleaded. The human was towering above her now. She bent low, her green eyes dark. "If you're lying to me, I'll kill you," she warned. "As slowly and creatively as I can. I'll skin you alive and show you your insides. Understand?" Her head bobbed fearfully. "Good." The woman stood, and reached out her hand. "Since we understand each other, allow me to introduce myself. My name's Fang Yun of Oerba. You are?"

She picked herself up, untrusting of the outstretched hand. "Lightning." She responded curtly, eyeing it warily.

The human; rather, Fang, offered no apology, and merely shrugged her shoulders. "You really should warm up to me, you know," she said, "After all, you're gonna be stuck with me for a while."

"The treasure...isn't that far..." She started lamely, but a look in Fang's eyes told her this isn't what she meant. No, that smug grin and green eyes that held such an odd glint, as if she were informing Lightning of some great secret.

"That gold isn't of any concern to me; just a key to the real treasure," she said, voice low. "And you aren't going anywhere until I've reached her."


	2. Chapter 2

The desert city of Nalbina was not a peaceful place, nor did it pretend to be. Vanille had witnessed so many deaths, brawls and street executions, it had begun to wear on her spirit. She saw as men were tossed aside to rot in the dungeon below for little more than a disgruntled curse under their breath, one boy for looking at a guard wrong. Indeed, Nalbina Town was a dark and dangerous place.

It was here she was brought in preparation for the slave market. Wealthy aristocrats pick through the dungeons for those with enough spirit to still be in good health, for lack of food and water. Some felt lucky enough to be chosen, others felt they were better off dead. One man spoke strongly of escaping his fate and returning to his loved one, and this man stood out to Vanille, a bright light against a backdrop of utter hopelessness.

He was a large man, towering over most other humans. It was no wonder he was chosen so quickly. He was huge and strong, only the shallowness of his face giving away his malnutrition. He kept his long, golden hair protected from the sand under a faded black bandana, and his hands protected from calluses with leather gloves. Vanille first saw him as he was being chosen; he had told the nobleman, "I will leave here whether you pick me or not, old man. I will keep my promise!" The noble laughed heartily, and chose him.

The entire time, Vanille never spoke. She hadn't since her capture, too afraid. For herself, for her family. She knew the tribe would go on without her, save one foolish friend. She worried for her, but also held some small hope that she'd come and save her, like she always did.

* * *

 _Vanille trekked through the Plains with a level of excitement only she could muster. She had gone alone, determined to prove that she could. Who were they to say she couldn't hunt? Just because she was a Dia... She shook the thought from her mind. No time to get herself down! She was going to hunt down a gorgonopsid, then she and Fang would have matching tatoos and Fang could no longer treat her like a child._

 _She trekked until she saw her prey. They were pack animals, so she just had to lure one away from the pack, far enough away that she could fight it one-on-one. She hunkered down as she began to plot how she could do it. Just as a scheme had almost fully formed in her head, the pack ran off, frightened. Curious, she turned around. Behind her stood a large bear with long claws and brown fur that seemed to glow in the sunlight._

 _It threw its weight down on her, but she managed to scramble out of the way just in time. She pulled out her fishing rod and cast its hooks into the beast. Its tough hide didn't seem fazed by her attacks, though. It swung an arm out, tossing Vanille like a rag doll across the Plains. She tumbled as she hit the ground, sustaining injury but avoiding death. She put away her rod and switched out for a dirk, instead._

 _The beast charged at her and lunged, jaws gaping. She slashed at it, one wild strike slicing its throat. It fell a little too quickly. Heart still pounding and racing, she stabbed at its heart, sparing it from slow death._

 _She sat there for a long moment, trying to calm her pounding heart as adrenaline coursed through her veins like wildfire. It was a moment too many, however, as she heard a feral growl come from behind her. She turned to face the gorgonopsid pack as they lunged at her, only to be cut down by a single slash of a lance._

 _"Fang!" she cried in surprise and relief. She stood up and took in the sight of her tribeswoman and best friend. The tall, dark woman took her in her arms immediately. "Thank the Gods you're okay!" Just as quickly, she pulled Vanile to arms-length. "What were ya thinkin', comin' all the way out 'ere by yerself?"_

 _Vanille looked away, sheepish. "I thought if I could kill a gorgonopsid, you'd treat me like an equal. I'm not a kid, you know, I can take care of myself." She eyed her friend with a determined sort of caution._ _Fang just smiled at her, and she felt all the love in the world pouring from her eyes._

 _"I know you're strong, and clever; strong and clever 'nuff to take down a grown bear all on your own, for s'truth! But sometimes, no matter how strong or clever, we're gonna need a helping hand. We're family, Van, and that means I'm always gonna come to yer rescue, understand?" She pulled Van in for another hug._

 _"It's a promise."_

* * *

Miles away, but on the right path, Fang walked with her newly found companion. She'd brought her to the cache where the gold was hidden, counted it down to the last coin, and dragged the cat along back the way she'd been heading. She could feel the pinkette seething with fury even as she counted her sum, and even now, as they walked, the beast-woman seethed.

"You're a real ball of sunshine, ya know that?" Fang quipped.

"Go eat an barbed specter dick," Lightning replied cooly.

"What's your life like?"

"Fuck off."

"Got any family?"

"Fuck you."

"Anything besides sex on your mind?"

"Fu- What?"

Fang snickered. "Look, I'm really flattered an' all, you're awfully charming, Sunshine, but at least take me to dinner first, yeh?"

The pinkette fumed. "As if, you egotistical human! Is this the reason you're keeping me, to fuel your sick ego?"

 _Well, that took a turn,_ Fang thought, doubling back in her head. "I'm just tryin' to get'cha to talk to me," she seceded, but Light only turned her head, silently seething once more.

 _You humans are all alike,_ She heard Lightning think.

 _You really shouldn't assume, cat. But I feel ya._

The cat's eyes went wide. Her head whirled towards Fang, but the dark woman was faced forward, a sad expression marring her beautiful features. _Humans can't learn magic,_ She reminded herself. Fang's lip twitched up, and suddenly Lightning realized she knew absolutely nothing about this woman.

"You are... not human." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Not completely, no."

"You can use magic."

"Some magic, yes."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To save my family. Why did you rob the caravan to begin with?"

"To help my sister." Her thoughts went to her sister, almost identical to the wildcat, but with a kinder air about her. Her sister was ill, dying of an unknown illness. The money from heists brought food and medicine, but the medicine would only prolong her death. Still, she knew Serah held hope that she would one day recover.

"I see," was all Fang could say. "I will refrain from looking into your mind from now on," she continued. The pinkette only nodded.

"Why rob nobles? Why get into mercenary work?"

Lightning shrugged. "It pays more. As long as I do all the planning myself, I don't need to work with anyone." Fang thought that sounded lonely, but said nothing.

They walked to where forest met canyon and continued with caution, wary of foe both human and monster alike.

* * *

 **A/N: So I got quite a few responses asking for a continuation of this series. When I first wrote it, it was supposed to be an adventure/romance with the FLight pairing, but it sort of wrote itself and split away from my expectations. I honestly can't say if it'll head in the intended direction or if it will continue to surprise me or not. For those who felt I wrote Light OOC in the first chapter, my inspiration for her demeanor is the "Nice Gun" scene from FFXIII. Lightning, in my opinion, is a very dynamic character, [long rant about how awesome Light is redacted].**

 **I decided to mix up the Worlds of Final Fantasy in this, so expect the unexpected, and above all, hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Healer Trepe walked into the break room at Hallowed Pulse General Hospital, looking absolutely exhausted. She shambled to the teapot, blessed to find a hot brew was waiting for her. She poured herself a cupful and took a seat beside a slumped figure. "You still here, Kreiss?" Nurse Trepe asked him. Noel stifled a yawn into his sleeve. The Assistant Healer had been on duty earlier in the morning, but even as the sun was getting ready to set, he was still there. The worn, white robes still donned implied he never went home; This wasn't the first time she'd found him like this, of course, but that never stopped her from asking.

"Yeah, I'm still here," he drawled between spoonfuls of potato soup, the watered down kind they served to the staff. "I'm waiting for Ye-I mean, the High-Priestess to finish so I can take her home." He felt like he might have blushed, but if he did, Nurse Trepe ignored it. Partially to change the focus of attention off him. and partially for curiosity's sake, he asked, "So how's that one patient of yours doing?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Ah, you mean the beast-girl? This is the third time you've asked about her," She stated, a playful implication somewhere in her tone. "She is quite the interesting subject. Normally, beast-kin heal at a substantially higher rate than humans; but this girl..." she frowned. "She's been here a year and hasn't changed in the slightest. I don't mean just her condition either; No weight loss, no weight gain, no abnormal BMs, sometimes I don't think she's _aged_ , even; she's just frozen. I've never seen anything like it. Not to mention that odd abrasion on her arm." She sighed heavily, distraught. "I want to help her, but I don't know if I can even _diagnose_ her."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You will, I'm sure of it. Just stay determined, right?" She laughed weakly. He looked so much like an old crush of hers, but his demeanor was totally different.

The door opened, and an aura of prominence permeated the room. Noel stood. "Are you set to go?" he asked. Lady Yuel Nsu Paddra nodded as she stamped in her time card. "Ready," she declared. Nurse Trepe could only sigh. _If only I could command that kind of energy,_ she thought. _The High-Priestess is as intense as ever._ The pair walked off, Noel trailing a step behind the woman.

 _Now, about that patient..._

* * *

Seeing the first streaks of fire in the sky signalling sunset, Lightning suggested they set up camp in a nearby cave within the canyon. As much as Fang wanted to continue onward, Lightning insisted they rest. "What good will you be at a rescue attempt if you're dead tired?" She reasoned, and Fang had to agree. Lightning picked out the cave, and Fang began to set up a fire.

"Ahh, that's bettah," she cooed once it got roaring, rubbing her hands beside it. "Don'cha think-'ey, stay outta my stuff!" She turned around to see Lightning rummaging through one of her bags.

"Well, I'm hungry and as you can see, I don't have any supplies," she stated plainly.

"An' whose fault is that?" Fang snatched the bag fiercely.

" _Yours_ , seeing as I'd be home, eating dinner if I wasn't helping _you_ **,"** She snatched the bag back and pulled out some dried meat. "You want my help, you gotta pay the price. The price at this moment just so happens to be Navidon jerky." She bit into it wryly.

Fang shook her head and sighed. "Awright, ya got me. Jus' save some for me, yeh?"

"Two pieces," she promised.

" _No_ , not two pieces!," She reached to snatch the bag again, but Lightning held it beyond her grasp, she reached over Lightning for it. "We need to _conserve_ , you silly minx!"

Lightning gasped, a false and shallow sound. "Minx! Why I never!" She laughed.

"S'not funny!-" She lost her balance and fell over, right on top of Lightning. Fang lifted her head with a groan, and looked to Lightning, hoping she hadn't hurt the beast-woman. Emerald eyes met beautiful blues, round with surprise. They stared at each other for a moment that could have been forever, and then...

"Get off me, human!" Lightning hissed, digging her nails into Fang's thighs.

"I'm tryin'," she growled back, "stop scratchin' me!"

Within a few minutes, the pair were separated. Lightning nibbled at her jerky; she'd elected to only take a couple pieces. Fang sighed. _I dunno if I'm gonna survive this, Van..._

* * *

Vanille tried her best to maintain a neutral expression as she was led back to her cell. She shared it with five people, two living, two dead. One of the dead was only a memory, a shell of the person they once were. One didn't know they were dead, continued moving as if they were alive, following them in and out of the room and sleeping in the empty cot. The last of the dead was lucid; she'd wait for Vanille to return to the cell and beg her to help her pass on, only there was nothing Van could do but listen.

Of the living, there was a woman and her son. They both had silver hair and green eyes, setting them apart from other slaves in her mind. Though Vanille was sure the same could be said of her. The son looked only just younger than herself, and clung to his mother. Bruises marred his too-pale skin, perhaps picked on for being so attached to his parent. The woman looked more beaten than he did; She asked about it once, but the woman just smiled and said she bruised easy, in her sleep. Van noticed the nights, after the boy was deep in slumber, when the cell door would open and a guard would take the woman away. She said nothing of it, though. Still, the woman would catch one of Vanille's sad, pitying looks, and grin at her. "Moms are tough," she assured her once. Van could only nod.

Tonight, the husk of a spirit shifted in its same pattern. The unknowing dead sat down on its cot and sighed. The lucid one looked to Vanille hopefully, then back to the floor, deep in thought. Vanille sat down on her cot below the spirit. The boy sat across from her. It was only when the door closed that Vanille noticed his tear-stained face and puffy, red eyes.

His mother entered the room. She put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look at her, but began weeping.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I'm so sorry. I can't be with you anymore, but try to understand. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault, so don't worry about that. Just focus on yourself now. Stay out of trouble, and if you can, get out of here, baby. Run as fast as you can, wherever you can go, you hear me. Run," she implored, and he looked up, a fire in his eyes, as if he'd heard her.

"I can't stay here," he growled, suddenly seeming bigger than he'd ever been to Vanille. She locked gazes with the woman..

"I'll help you," she promised, to both of them.


End file.
